


Two of a Kind

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Gay Character, F/F, Friendship, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Mutliple Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of A/O and G/OMC oneshots, with close G/A friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Trying to get my muses back so that once my computer is brought back from the dead, I'll be ready. XD So I'm going to write a few A/O and G/OMC ficlets. Some will be humor, some angst- little bits of everything, like a box of chocolate. Also, some will focus on A/O, some on G/OMC, some on both. Feel free to prompt me! :)  
> Title: Waiting  
> Summary: Alex and George both wait for their partners to return- safely- from the dangers of their jobs.  
> Pairings: A/O, G/OMC, mentioned E/K  
> Notes: Alex and Olivia have been together for a month or two in this oneshot.

The sound of shoes on carpet and sighing breaths were the only sounds in Alex's office. The ADA paced restlessly, glancing at her phone every few seconds.

George Huang smiled at her sympathetically. He was sitting on her desk, casual to all appearances. His own nervousness was only betrayed by the rubber stress ball his hands were playing with, and even then, the average person would have attributed it to boredom, not nerves.

"She's fine, Alex," George said, tossing the ball into his other hand and squishing it before throwing it into the air. He caught it and repeated the pattern, switching it up every few throws.

"How do you do it?" Alex asked stopping in front of him and gazing out the window. "I can't figure it out. How am I supposed to just wait here when she could get killed at any moment?"

"Just because I've accepted the risks, doesn't mean it doesn't affect me," George said softly, rolling the ball in one hand as he spoke. "But usually, what keeps me going is running through the facts. Snipers have a risky job, no doubt about it, but Kevin is good at his job- one of the best. That doesn't mean he won't get hurt or killed, but it makes it less likely. We've been together for five years, and he's had dozens of assignments during that time. Each time, he's come home safe. It's never easy when he leaves, but he's never given me reason to think anything will go wrong."

George smiled wryly. "Plus, he can always tell when I'm nervous and he always tells me to stop it." He set the ball down and looked at Alex. "You have to do the same with Olivia. She's a good cop. Good cops do get hurt sometimes, but it won't happen this time. And even if it does, worrying isn't going to do anything."

Nodding thoughtfully, chewing her lip, Alex said, "Yeah, I guess. It's just hard. I always held back, you know? It was easier to accept the possibilities when Olivia was just a co-worker, or just a friend. But now..." She sighed, tapping her foot a little. "She's my girlfriend now. And I can't lose her."

"Do you love her?" George asked, watching her face.

"Yes," Alex said firmly. "More than anything."

George nodded and picked the stress ball up again. "Then eventually, it will click. Look at Elliot and his wife- they had marital issues, but they reconciled and are closer than ever now. You, me, Elliot, Olivia, Kevin- what we do is a big part of us, one we can't take away. It's just that for them, there are dangers that we don't face. Not often, at least. And they leave us behind when they face the danger. But the danger is part of why they need it so much. And since Olivia's a part of your life now, the danger is too."

Alex started walking again, though it wasn't quite pacing anymore, and a lot of the restlessness was gone. She digested George's words and thought about her relationship with Olivia, and her current situation.

One of the victims from Olivia's case had been held hostage at gunpoint. Olivia was trying to talk the captor, a perpetrator who himself had been abused, down, and SWAT had been called in case Olivia couldn't do it. George's boyfriend, a sniper, was a member of the SWAT team that had been called in. After Olivia had left the squad room, Alex and George had decided to wait in her office until it was over.

It had been the first situation like this Olivia had faced since they had gotten together, and now she realized exactly what she had gotten into. She had let herself love someone who could be killed in the line of duty at any time. While she wasn't about to walk away from Olivia- she was the best thing that had ever happened to her- Alex still wasn't sure she could do it.

George's words made sense, but George was also much calmer and more analytical than she was. She could never intellectualize her feelings like that- she couldn't name anyone besides George who could. Just give him a stress ball, leave him to his own devices, and he could sort himself out. She'd never seen anything like it. She envied him.

She finally stopped walking and sat on her desk next to George. "Got another stress ball?"

He looked up and grinned at her. "I think so. Hand me my medical bag?"

She retrieved it from the corner and set it in his lap. He fished inside it for a moment before producing an identical ball, which he gave to her.

"Thanks," she said, tossing it twice and smiling a little. "I guess I can see why you like these."

"They do relieve some tension," he replied. "Though I don't think I was coordinated enough to actually toss them before Quantico."

Alex laughed. "You're not the only one." Her ball landed on the floor. "See?"

"You'll get the hang of it," he said.

The room fell silent again, both in their own thoughts.

"They'll be okay," George said softly, after a few minutes.

Alex nodded, staring into her lap.

A half hour later, the phone rang. In one smooth motion, Alex reached back and picked it up. "ADA Cabot speaking."

"Alex, it's Olivia. Everything's okay- the victim's unhurt and we're taking the perp into custody. I'm coming back now, okay?"

"Okay, Liv," Alex murmured, relief clear in her voice. "See you soon."

"See you, Alex."

Once she was sure Olivia had hung up, Alex set the phone back in place, breathing a loud sigh of relief.

"They're okay," George said, looking over at her.

"They are," Alex said. "We'd better get going if we want to meet them." They'd be heading to different destinations- Alex to the squad room at the one-six, George to the FBI office. "And I'm keeping this stress ball."

George laughed softly. "Go ahead. Have a nice night." He pushed himself off the desk, grabbed his bag and coat, and walked to the doorway.

"George?" Alex called, standing up. George turned around. "Thanks."

"No problem," George said. "See you later." He held his hand up and walked out of the room.

Alex gathered her own things and walked away only a minute later, more thankful than ever for the people in her life. George was not only a great person to have in times of stress, he was a great friend, period. And now she was going to see Olivia.

Her girlfriend was safe and sound, and that was all she could ask for.


End file.
